The Pink Angel
by Nekothelostbutterfly
Summary: She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't be there, so much pain with Takeo and Kyoneko gone and her father gone too she just couldn't do it. In the end she is a pink angel. A alternate end to Shades of Darkness tilagy that isn't done. WARNING: very sad with character death! read if want this is sad and a end that hasn't happened. Shades of Darkness is still going.


**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

She walked through the streets of Konoha, snow covering the ground as she only stared at the ground at she kept walking at a slow pace. A backpack rested on her shoulders she wore black pants and deep red long sleeved shirt. Her Konoha headband was in her left hand and a small amount of moonlight shining off the metal of it. Her eyes were down casted as they showed deep depression and betrayal with a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

Her name was Haruno Sakura the cherry blossom of Konoha but no more. It was late as the shops were just starting to close and a few house wives just going back to their homes. Sakura ignored them all; she walked towards the gates of the village still looking down and looked up to the guard post to see the guards were asleep. She sighed and walked out to the snowy forest.

'_I bet no one will know that I am gone' _Sakura thought to her self

With Kyoneko no longer in her and inner Sakura gone as well Sakura had no one. The people in the village leaving her behind, her own fiancé left her in the end. Her parents no longer alive, her mom died giving birth and her father dead from Naruto killing him. Sakura didn't even feel anger, she didn't feel anything.

After walking for god knows when Sakura stopped to see a stray kitty on the road, hungry and thirsty. Sakura felt the tears roll up her eyes as she thought about both Takeo and Kyoneko. The rosette walked to the cat and picked it up, the kitten mewing in protest. Fishing into her bag Sakura pulled out a simple fish and water to the cat that ate it happily. Sakura gave a small smile but turned into tears.

"T-Takeo! K-Kyoneko!" Sakura screamed in pure agony.

Sakura was truly on her own now, she didn't know where to go and if the cat wanted to go with her then where would be the best place? She wanted to ask Kyoneko or Inner Sakura but they where weren't with her anymore. The Akatsuki, the remaining members in Konoha lost interest in her, even Itachi wouldn't care. Maybe one but the rosette didn't care.

"Will you come with me kitty?" Sakura asked the cat.

The cat mewed in happiness and curled up on her shoulders. The tears wouldn't stop rolling down her cheeks as she thought about her now gone friends. Losing Kyoneko to Madara was the worst feeling ever, they beat him in the end but Kyoneko gave her life up to save the young rosette. Takeo, he was one the Sakura will fully put the blame on herself for, she dropped her guard for a second and in a desperate plea to save his owners life he toke the fatal blow of Orochimaru's blade.

"Their deaths are my fault…all my fault" Sakura whimpered.

The cat looked at her with confusion but Sakura started her walk again to leave the land of fire.

In crossing the border the rosette made her way to the land of Tea. To a small village she found when she was on a solo mission during her days in the Akatsuki. Her days there…the rosette looked back to all of the fun days, sad days and other days. She had fun, they cured her illness and she was able to live, but not like she wanted to now. She doesn't even know where her own cousin is now, the rosette never felt so alone.

_Time skip 6 months later_

Sakura spent her time in the land of Tea in a small village by a mountain. The cat grew to a large Tammy who loved the rosette very much. The locals loved Sakura and showed her respect that the rosette never got in her life in Konoha or even the Akatsuki from the exception of Pein or Konan.

'_Konan' _Sakura thought about the blue haired female.

Over the course of time the rosette had thought about writing to the blue haired woman and told her what happened. At least she hoped that they were still friends in the end. Thinking Sakura went to the desk in her small home and pulled out a pen and paper and started to write.

_Dear Konan,_

_I am so sorry about leaving you six months ago; I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed a new life, a life that I can control. I hope I am still you're friend even though I left you; I never meant to hurt you, or Deidara. With Kyoneko and Takeo gone, and Pein, I felt like I had no one to turn to. _

_I bet you know that Itachi left me _tear drops fell on the paper when Sakura wrote his name and thought back but she kept writing. _After that betrayal I broke. I don't know if anyone else noticed or cares but please tell them that…I have joined Kyoneko and Takeo. I am sorry if I make you cry at all if you read this Konan-Oka-san. _

_Please tell Deidara that I love him, with all of my heart I wish I had noticed it sooner so I wouldn't get hurt but oh well. I love you two so much._

_I am sorry for everything,_

_Sakura_

Sakura folded up the letter and put it in a small envelope and wrote it for Deidara and Konan. She let a few tears hit the letter before summoning a small messenger bird and tied it around the bird's leg. The rosette gave the bird a small pet and ordered it off to the two people she missed the most. She gave a small smile and looked over to her cat that she had named Thanatos.

"Thanatos I am so sorry for leaving you my pretty kitty but mommy…doesn't want to be here anymore" Sakura sobbed.

At that moment the messenger bird came back but the rosette didn't notice. All she did was sob; she didn't want to live anymore. There was so much pain in her heart that it was beginning to hurt. She continued to pet the cat until she picked up a kunai knife that was sitting on the coffee table next to her.

Sakura pressed the knife to her stomach. Images of Neko passed by, Takeo, and Kyoneko even Britlynn and Ryou. The Akatsuki flashed and the members of Konoha. Smiled at the memories and then pressed the blade through her stomach. The cat cried out at her master who fell to the floor with a kunai in her stomach and tears rolling down her face. The cat jumped down from the couch and went over to Sakura who lay on the floor and curled up next her master. Even the cat knew that Sakura was going away but Thanatos made sure that she would too.

The rosette and the cat laid there, both life energies escaping their bodies with Sakura's wound making a puddle of blood. It didn't take much time before the large Tammy and the rosette were gone.

A minute later two people burst through the door, one female with blue hair and the other male with blonde hair. The bird flew in and landed on her desk and let out a cry before going to the two shinobi and giving them the summoning scroll for him before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Konan and Deidara approached the rosette and the cat, who had just passed on. Deidara crouched to the girl and cried his heart out while Konan stood and sobbed at the loss.

"Even the cat went, they went to everyone else" Deidara whimpered out.

Konan nod in agreement as she put her hand to her mouth.

It didn't take them long to clean the both of them up and put them in nice clothing. With Konan and Deidara they grabbed the few remaining people who cared about Sakura. Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, and Kisame were the only ones that came.

They put the young rosette to rest and made a grave next to her father, Kyoneko, and Takeo, with the deceased members of the Akatsuki around them.

"Rest in peace our pink angel" Deidara whispered as the group walked back to Konoha with the memory of Sakura forever tied their memories and called her down in the list of heroes of Konoha.

Sakura was happy she was with the people she missed the most and not thought of the ones who hurt her, but they mourned for her, knowing their wrong.

In the end Sakura was the pink angel so looked about and named the angel of healing.

_~Fin~_

* * *

**So I got sad. I am sorry that I haven't done Shades of Darkness. This is work done at 12 am and in a sad mood, and if you read m blog Shades of Darkness maybe be updated in the new year because of family, I am sorry. Enjoy this alternate ending I made that the story will be a trilagy but it won't end like this. **

**I hope to see you all soon.**

**ALSO! I am on Fictionpress now! I haven't put anything up but My best friend and I are writing a story and all we need to do is type please look us up and write a review ;)**

**we are Cyanical-Manaical on there check us out!**

**Hope to see you all soon and I hope you enjoyed this oneshot.**

**~Neko~**


End file.
